Of Laughs and Tears
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: My mind has been overflowing with one-shot ideas, so I had to make a place to out them. So here is my one shot dump! Randomness will range, but sure to be funny. Will include JeriKole, Red X, Flinx, and lots more!
1. The Sound of JeriKole

**So, I have all these one shot ideas, but I don't want them to clog up my stories, so I just created this dump for them. :D. You can bet that they are going to be pretty funny though. I don't do enough JeriKole, so here! Also, there's hints of BBRae, so yay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Obviously because BBRae JeriKole and Hotspot/Argent (What's the ship name for that again?) would be canon. Also I do not own any of the movies I mention. Or the Sound of Music.**

**Title: The Sound of JeriKole**

**Summary: Beast Boy invites all the Titans for a movie marathon. Flying popcorn, Harry Potter, and a dose of JeriKole is exactly what the doctor ordered.**

Raven leaned back into the couch and sighed. Beast Boy had gone to do some errand, so the Tower was finally quiet. Cyborg was tinkering with the T-Car, Starfire was playing with Silkie, and Robin was reading some files, so she was free to read her book. Finally.

She had just picked up her book, ready to dive into their pages, when...

"YO!" Beast Boy's voice rang through out the Tower. "Look who I brought!" Raven gritted her teeth as Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin came running up the the stairs. She turned around, ready to throw her book at our green changeling(it was hardcover too) but she stopped when she saw who Beast Boy had brought.

He had, literally, brought all the Teen Titans. Jinx, KF, Kole, Argent, everybody. They all stood, crowed around the room.

"Beast Boy..." Raven said, mentally counting to ten. "What in the name of Azarath did you do?"  
"Oh, nothing." Beast Boy said cheerfully. "I just called KF here, and he helped me round everybody up for our movie marathon!"

"What movie marathon?" Robin asked while glaring holes at KF(which was unnecessary, because Jinx had that under control.)

"You know." Beast Boy said. "The movie marathon."

"Friend." Starfire said. "We are not aware of the marathon you are talking about."

"Did I forget to mention it?" Beast Boy said, not flinching. "We're going to have an all Titans movie marathon!"

"Grass Stain." Cyborg said. "We're busy. Plus we don't have anything to watch!"

"Sure we do!" Beast Boy cried, taking out a ton of DVDs from who knows where. "We have Titanic,"

"Boring." Cyborg yawned.

"Marley and Me."

"Lame."

"Hairspray."

"You're not even trying now."

"All of the Harry Potters."

"Say what!?" Cyborg cried. He grabbed the CDs from Beast Boy. "All of them? Alright everybody gather around! We're are watching Harry Potter! Somebody go pop some corn, we are going to Hogwarts!

Everybody had agreed to Harry Potter, and gave Hotspot the job of popping fifteen bags of popcorn.

"Here you go." KF had said, tossing all of the bags in Hotspot's general direction. "You're the human flamethrower. Pop them."

"Excuse me?" Hotspot had said. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. We need our popcorn."

"No I'm not. Get some pretzels." The argument had continued for a while, until Beast Boy pulled KF aside.

"He's not going to do anything willingly." Beast Boy whispered. "But here's the trick. He heats up when you get him angry."

"Got it." KF winked. He walked back towards Hotspot.

"Hey, Spotty." He said. Hotspot raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, what did you just call me."

"Spotty." Kid Flash repeated. "Do you not want me to call you that?"  
"No, I don't." Hotspot replied.

"Okay." Kid Flash strolled towards the fridge. "Spotty."

~~~~~~~^?\|||||||||||||||||?||||||?^^^

**5 minutes later**

"DON'T CALL ME SPOTTY!" Hotspot yelled as he shot fire everywhere. All the bags were popping and exploding, and Titans were running around with bowls trying to catch some popcorn.

Raven and Argent stood back. "You know, the reality of this is, we could have just used the microwave."

%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%^

"Sorry that got so out of control." Hotspot said, as all the Titans walked towards the living room, holding bowls of popcorn.

"Yeah me too." Kid Flash said. "Though in retrospect, it was all Beast Boy's fault."

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried. "I did nothing!"  
"You told me to get him mad!" Kid Flash said.

"I did no such thing. I just said he heats up when he gets mad. I didn't tell you to get him mad." Beast Boy pointed out. Kid Flash fumed, and was about to retort when Jinx said,

"Has anybody seen Kole and Jericho?" All the Titans paused, realizing they hadn't.

"I wonder where they went." Robin said as they walked into the living room. His question was soon answered as soon as the walked in, and everybody gasped.

Kole Jericho were both asleep on the couch, bowls of popcorn on their laps. The Sound Of Music played across the screen, and Kole's head was on Jericho's shoulder. It was easy to see what had happened. While everybody was fighting and catching popcorn, they had used the microwave and heated some of their own. They had snuck into the living room, and since they didn't have the movies with them, they played what was in the TV. It happened to be The Sound of Music, and Star had watched it the day before. Both Titans had fallen asleep, and Kole's head had fallen onto Jericho's shoulder, making the perfect JeriKole moment.

Everybody cooed and sighed, mostly the girls.

"Let's get a picture!" Speedy shout whispered.

"Way ahead of you." Aqualad said, snapping photo after photo. "I'm going to need everybody's number later so I can send these to you all."

**Awwww. Wasn't that cute. Okay, bye!**

**Peace and Pixies.**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


	2. The Villain Girls

**I honestly feel for the villain girls. I really do. There's a story to everybody, and even more so to villains, because nobody is born evil.**

**This one is more of a sad one shot, which I do sometimes. It's also I guess kind of a songfic/poem fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or the villain girls. For Cheshire, I borrowed the story line from Young Justice, so I don't own that either.**

**Title: The Villain Girls**

**Summary: Everyone has a story, and a reason for what they do. What are these girls stories? Why are they criminals instead of heroes?**

**Jade Nguyen AKA Cheshire**

_Behind my mask_

_Behind my smile_

_Behind the walls I put up_

_I'm a really just a child_

_Afraid of the world_

_And the chance I might mess up._

_Really I'm scared_

_Not as fearless as I seem,_

_And I'm terrified that I will fall_

_But that's all behind the mask_

_Behind the smile_

_Behind my impenetrable wall._

I was born into a family of villains. My father, Sports Master. My mother, Huntress. I was always expected to live up to their legacy, to be as good as they were. My mother was always kind to me and my sister, but my father was brutal. He was always training us to be the perfect bad guys. With mom around, he couldn't work us to hard. But when she got caught and thrown into prison, he was free to do as we wished. Artemis and I were working from the time the sun rose, to the time the stars graced the sky.

I always put up the brave front. None of this bothered me. I was the Cheshire cat. But really, behind my mask, I am afraid. Terrified really. Mom was thrown in jail because of this business. She can't move her legs at all now! I don't want to go down that road. And I know, if I make one false move, it will be exactly the path I will be walking.

**Katelyn Snart AKA Ice Kate **

**(Quick A/N. I know Ice Kate is based off of Golden Glider AKA Lisa Snart. I kept the last name, but otherwise took artistic license with this.)**

_I'm distant_

_I'm cold_

_I'm resistant_

_I'm uncontrolled._

_But really..._

_I would like to be friendly_

_And warm._

_I would like to be able to smile contently_

_Never stir up a storm._

_But I'm destined to be what I am._

_Ice cold._

_Ice cold._

My brother and I were never normal. Not really. With scientists for parents, you could never go to school without being taunted and called stuff like "science freaks". Leo and I didn't really mind. We had enough friends to outweigh the bullies, and it wasn't like we were the only kids in school that had parents with unique professions.

One day, our parents were experimenting with weather. Leo and I had snuck in like we did sometimes to watch. Our parents never knew we were there.

What happened next was something you would expect to see in a comic. Or perhaps a fanfiction. The experiment went wrong. Our parents didn't know we were there, so they did what they always did if something went wrong.

They had this special button near the door that would put the whole lab in lock down. That way whatever went wrong could not harm the rest of the lab, and had time to stabilize. Leo and I were left with the failed weather experiment.

The result? Our powers of course!

We now had power over snow and ice. Our parents were intrigued by this. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones. Other scientists soon came to see the 'snow siblings'. Leo and I couldn't take it any more.

We ran away.

We ended up with the Junior HIVE Academy. They gave us a place to stay, and we were grateful. Like everybody else there, we turned to villainy to survive. I took the name Ice Kate.

Sometimes I hate being a villain, being Ice Kate. I hate being ice cold, and hurtful. Other times I accept it.

**Angelica Hartle AKA Angel**

**(Other quick A/N. All of this is made up. You should read my other oneshot Conflicted. It explains this a bit.)**

_Why am I always singled out?_

_Why do I seem so different?_

_Sometimes I doubt,_

_Am I at all gifted?_

_People leave me alone,_

_Because I am original in my own way._

_I am unique I suppose,_

_But I feel like a stray..._

My name is Angelica Hartle, known as Angie to my friends. I'm quite simple, even if my story is not. No, actually I am not simple. And, as previously mentioned, neither is my life. None of this is simple in fact.

To put a long story short, I had no family. I ran away and got caught in a chemical explosion(That tends to happen alot doesn't it?) It gave me white, feathery wings, and yellow hawk eyes. That made people think of me as a outcast, a freak. The HIVE Academy took me in, and gave me a home. I made friends there. Really, they mean more to me then friends. They're family.

The only downside to it is the villainy. I have to steal, rob, hurt, in order to stay here. It's not fun, but you gotta do what you gotta do. It' my only means of survival, and the people here make me feel welcome. Not like a freak like everybody else did...

**Kitten Van Cleer ** **AKA Kitten**

_I put up this show,_

_Wearing only Barbie pink._

_My chance could be over,_

_Before you can blink._

_I'm not what I seem._

_I'm not what I look,_

_Don't just read the cover,_

_Of this book._

Kitten...Or Kat? Well, technically Kitten. That's my birth name anyway. But my friends call me Kat, and I feel more like a Kat than a Kitten most of the time.

I know what you're thinking, "This is Kitten! She's crazy!" Well, most people have a image right? Kitten is mine. The crazy girly girl. I mean, I am super girly, and I have alot of bad traits. Jealousy, tunnel vision, self centredness to name a few. But really, I'm not as bad as I seem.

I do what I do mostly for my dad. He spoils me, sure. But he has such high expectations. If it wasn't for that, I would have quit villainy a long time ago.

But, oh well. It can't be helped. I guess I'm just going to be a villain girl for life.

**I like the poems. I didn't like how I ended this though...**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


	3. AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HH

**Oh my gosh! I forgot Rose! I did ICE KATE AND NOT ROSE! I FORGOT FREAKING ROSE WILSON! **

**Okay, okay calm. I'll whip one up now...**

**You people just wait.**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	4. Villain Girls Part 2: Rose Wilson

**I still can't believe I forgot Rose. In return, she gets her own chapter. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT YOU ROSE!**

**Rose Wilson AKA Ravager**

_Every rose has it's thorns,_

_And mine is my past,_

_When everyone left me,_

_And I was an outcast._

_I'm not proud of what I did._

_But I'm done with that at last._

_Every rose may have thorns,_

_But mine are past._

**(One more quick A/N. Finally, a happy one!)**

My name is Rose Wilson. I don't have a very good family life, to say the least. My mother's name is Adeline, my older brother's Grant, my younger brother's Joseph, and wait for it, my father's...Slade. Yes, Slade, otherwise known as Deathstroke the Terminator.

He got in a business deal that almost killed Joey and cost him his voice. I never really forgave him for that. Joey was my baby brother. No one could hurt him. No one. Adeline didn't forgive him either. She divorced him and moved away taking Grant, Joey and I with her. We were happy there for a while. Until Grant...left. He had always sort of admired Slade, and wanted to be his apprentice. But that was really one of the only bad things about Grant. So when he went to face the Titans under the guise Ravager, and died, we were all devastated. I hated Slade more then ever. Grant had died as Ravager, Slade's apprentice.

Joey was angry too. But he was a peaceful boy, so he didn't say much about it, not that he could. It was around that time he discovered his powers, and joined the Titans as Jericho.

I myself became the second Ravager. I'm not sure why. I hated Slade. Maybe I thought I could protect Joey better from that side. Maybe I didn't hate Slade as much as I thought I did. He was my only father after all.

But I wasn't happy.

Being Ravager wasn't fun. But I did it. Until the Titans recruited me. They made me see that I wasn't defined by my father. I could do whatever I wanted, like Joey did.

They don't know I'm Joey's sister yet, or that Slade's his father, and I'm willing to keep that secret for him. He'll have to tell them sooner or later.

Sometimes I laugh at the absurdity of it.

I am a Titan.

**There we go! Now Rose has one too! I may not be completely cannon with this, but artistic license.**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~ Pixiedustmagic **


	5. The Girl Who Was At War With Herself

**I seem really into sad one shots lately huh? This one has just been stirring around my head for a while, screaming, "Write me! Write me!" **

**I really can't ignore that.**

**Title: The Girl Who Was At War With Herself**

**Summary: Our favourite green changeling has been feeling down, and Jinx is the only one who notices. The two talk, and learn the story about the girl who was at war with herself. Sort of BBxRae and BbxTerra, and Jinx BB friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Slade, the HIVE, or really anything in this except for the plot.**

**Jinx POV**

The main room was in havoc. People were screaming, laughing, fighting, throwing things, and talking.

Typical Titan reunion.

I myself was standing with Raven, watching half disgusted, half amused, as Kid Flash and Cyborg had an eating contest.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried as he finished his 43rd, and last hot dog. Kid Flash groaned in defeat, his mouth still stuffed with food.

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked, doing his victory dance. "He should be here to see me when I crush KF at pie eating next!"  
"How can you eat anymore?" Kid Flash asked, clutching his stomach. "I gotta go run this off." He stood up, and sped away with a call of, "Back in a flash!"

Everybody just groaned at his over used pun. That is, everybody but me. I was looking around the room. I realized Cyborg was right. Beast Boy was nowhere in sight.

He wasn't playing a video game with Speedy and Aqualad, or bugging Bushido about teaching him to be a ninja. In fact, without the changeling around, things were downright peaceful.

A chair flew by my head as Hotspot and Herald fought.

Okay maybe not peaceful, but more so then when Beast Boy was here.

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" I asked Raven. She glanced over at me.

"I try not to." she replied coolly. I grinned inside, because every Titan who wasn't half dumb could tell she did not hate him half as much as she pretended to.

"Okay, I'm going to go find him." I said. She nodded and turned her attention to the Mas y Menos and Melvin talking. **( :D )**

Beast Boy wasn't in the gym. I wasn't surprised. Nobody in their right mind would go there while Lightning and Kilowatt were fighting. It was crackling with so much energy in there, my hair stood up straighter then it already was.

He wasn't in garage watching Pantha and Wondergirl wrestle. I placed my bet on Pantha. Wondergirl might have super strength, but Pantha would do anything to defend her winning streak. I was proved right ten seconds later when she jumped in the air and landed on Wondergirl. I collected my five dollars and left.

He wasn't out by the rocks watching Tram swim and do flips. I stayed for a bit to watch. It was pretty amazing, and it was always cool to see his transformation between a cute little fish guy and a massive blow fish warrior,

I checked up on the roof because I heard music and knew Beast Boy liked to sing to himself sometimes.

It was only Kole and Jericho. Jericho was strumming his guitar and Kole was happily humming along. I crept away silently to leave them in peace.

I checked all the rooms, but they were empty. That's when I realized where Beast Boy was, and why it was a good thing I had gone to find him. He would need the comforting.

I went quietly up to a room which hadn't been used in over a year. A room with stars painted onto the ceiling and window looking over the water. A room with a red bed, with a heart shaped container on top.

I had got most of her information of Terra from the other Titans. I knew the girl's story. And of course, Terra had been big news in the villain world too.

I knew why Beast Boy was curled up on the bed instead of being out with the other Titans. I quietly sat down next to him without saying anything.

"I must look pretty foolish right now huh?" Beast Boy said after a while. "Still crying over a girl that's been gone for a long time already."

I shook my head. "You know, Beast Boy, back at the HIVE, they taught us crying was a weakness. I never bought it. Crying is a way to let your sadness out. Everybody needs to cry once in a while, or else the sadness is going to stay with them."

Beast Boy was silent. "You loved her." I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I did." Beast Boy agreed. "She was amazing, and pretty, and funny. And I can never help but love someone who needs my help. But that was a long time ago. I still love her, but not in that way any more."

I nodded. "I met her once."

"You did?" Beast Boy said sounding surprised.

"Yup. It was when she was working under Slade." I growled at Slade's name, and was not surprised when Beast Boy did too. "Slade was showing off his new apprentice. Brother Blood was still around, even if the HIVE wasn't. He wanted to show Slade even if he failed to keep his school, he did have successes too. So he brought out his best former students."

"You, Mammoth, and Gizmo." Beast Boy guessed.

"Mm hm. I remember Terra very well..."

_Flash Back_

_Mikron_**(I am referring to them in their civilian names.) **_squirmed beside me._

"_Don't." I warned. "It's annoying. Besides, there's nothing to be nervous about."_

"_I don't know Jinx." Baron mumbled. "We worked under him before,and-"_

"_Failed!" Mikron cut in. "Failed! What if he remembers?"_

"_It's fine." I soothed. But I was a little nervous too. Slade gave me the shivers. He was the father of my friend Rose, but I could never see the resemblance. Where Rose was friendly, Slade was down right cold. Where Rose was warm, Slade was creepy. _

_I also couldn't help but feel for this poor girl, Terra. Rose's brother, Grant, died as Slade's apprentice. It was a dangerous job, and not very easy. _

_Brother Blood hushed us as the jerk himself walked in, along with the blonde girl. _

_I studied the girl carefully. She was wearing a kind of suit, with Slade's mark on it. Her hair was falling over one eye, giving her a uncanny resemblance to Slade. I never saw a girl who looked so...unsure, at war with herself. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. Something that would haunt her all her life._

_Her blue eyes were cold and hard, but if you looked hard enough, you could see the insecure in them._

"_Welcome Slade." Brother Blood said. "These are my top students, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo."_

_The girl looked at me, and for a fraction of a second, she seemed to be pleading for help. Then it was gone. When she spoke, she seemed to be trying to sound confident, but her voice shook. _

"_Hi, I'm Terra."_

"She looked so troubled." I remembered. "She didn't want to leave you Beast Boy."

"But she did." Beast Boy said, not sadly exactly, but almost accepting. Like he had accepted what had happened. Tinged with a bit of hurt. I was tempted to give him a hug.

"Beast Boy, I know not all you heroes had peachy lives." He snorted. "But I think the villains got it worse. We all had the same beginnings. The tragedy and angst. But you guys got over it. You got people to take you in. You got your happily ever after. We never got the happily ever after part. We're still living the sadness. I was lucky. But if anybody knows what loss feels like, it's me. You can talk to me whenever." I finished my speech and Beast Boy looked at me.

"Thanks." he whispered. He set the heart box aside. "I'm going to go bug Raven now." he sounded back to his cheerful self, so I smiled.

"You do that. Just don't say I didn't warn you when you get thrown out of the window. Again."

With that we both walked out the door, both hoping that the girl who was at war with herself was finally at peace.

**Done! What did you think? I am a hardcore BbxRae shipper, but I wanted to branch out. But I couldn't abandon it completely, so instead of doing full on BbxTerra, I did a bit of both.**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


	6. My World of Fantasy

**Aloha people of the Teen Titans fandom! I haven't updated this oneshot dump in a while,mostly because I had no ideas. But here's a little Melvin-centric story!**

**My friend Shishkabob looovvvveees Melvin and her powers! So, Shishkabob, if you are reading this, this is for you!**

**Title: My World of Fantasy**

**Summary: What exactly goes on in Melvin's head? Is it all sunshine and unicorns?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Melvin, Bobby, Teether, or Timmy.**

**By the way, go check out this awesome website! You can trust me when I say it's safe! It's about a future TT team, made up of Melvin, Teether, Timmy, Mas y Menos, and this really cool girl named Contrast with an awesome backstory! The link is on my profile! Under Random stuff! This story is pretty much inspired from that, so you know I don't own the idea. Contrast is her own OC as well. So lot's of credit goes to you Ceshira! One picture in particular inspired me. Look at the description! It's right under the other link!**

**MELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELVINMELV**

_Years After Teen Titans Ended..._

I can't help thinking back to those years ago, when things were so much easier. I was a leader of a team, but I didn't have that many responsibilities. Nobody questioned a little girl when she talked about her imaginary friends. It was okay for a little girl to be silly, for her head to be always up in the clouds.

Now, that's all different. I'm not leader anymore. Nightwing decided that Timmy is more responsible. Well, fine. Less trouble for me. And now, that I was a teenager,being friends with Bobby is now 'childish' and 'immature' and 'something I should have grown out of.'

It's more complicated then any of them could ever know. I know I'm not the most responsible person in the world, or level headed for my age, but trust me I have a reason. I'm just trying to keep my best friend, the one person who has always been there for me. And if I had to lose any chance of being mature, so be it.

My powers are connected to my mind, as it's what generates my ideas for my creations. I was young, and if my mind was childish, so were were the things that I created. But as I got older, I stopped thinking about stuff like that. I started noticing that he was slipping away. I couldn't stand that. I could never let him go, he was my best friend.

I decided that if being childish was the only way to keep him, I would be childish. I would be immature, juvenile, naive, and unsophisticated. After all, I would do whatever it takes to keep Bobby.

I still remember the night I created him. I would remember it to my dying day.

_Flashback..._

I whimpered as the thunder crashed outside my window. Bright forks of light fractured the inky black sky. It may have looked beautiful to an artist, or a poet, but I was neither or those things. I was just a scared little girl who was terrified of storms.

Timmy looked at me, concerned, from his own bed. Teether was just a tiny baby, but it looked as if he even understood I was frightened to the point of hysteria. Neither of them knew what to do. I was supposed to be the big sister. I was the one who comforted them, and they had no experience with this.

As another bout of thunder and lighting ensued outside, I cried out for my parents. But they weren't there to hear, or to tell me it would be okay.

I remember clutching my worn, old teddy bear, one we had found on the street a few days before. I remember wishing it could come to life, to protect me. A guardian that would always be there for me. A friend.

That's when he came. Exactly what I asked for. I remember sighing slightly when Timmy started screaming. Gosh that kid had lungs. Given, it was a bit frightening.

A giant, frayed, teddy bear materialized out of thin air, smiling his sewn in smile. He slowly lumbered over to me, his arms open. To most that would be frightening, but to me it was welcoming, and comforting. My Guardian angel bear...thing.

_End of Flashback..._

I knew from that moment on, that I could never be parted from Bobby. Oh, I made other friends of course. There was Contrast, Mas y Menos, and Rachel, a civilian girl I had met a few years ago. But Bobby was different from all of them. He wasn't a better friend exactly. Just...better at understanding. H couldn't talk, but he always seemed to know what I was thinking, and what to do about it.

Some people say that Bobby isn't really real. I made him with mind, and he wasn't alive. Just an animated idea. They don't though. He _is _alive, in every sense. He has a mind to think with, a stomach that had to be filled, and a heart, right in the middle of his chest.

Raven said his heart doesn't really do anything. There is no blood that needs to be pumped. He was purely animated by my mind, and doesn't need that to live. My theory is, that his heart is there for me. So I know he loves me, and always will.

People all eventually leave you. My parents did. All of the orphanage owners did. The monks were there for me, for many many years, but they couldn't keep me. The Titans have been there for me, and I know that as long as they could, they always will. But they will eventually leave too. They will go,as Starfire says "to X'hals Gates." They will have to leave us all behind eventually.

The only one I can count on forever, is Bobby. And I was going to keep him, no matter what.

* * *

**SO, this dump isn't going to be as funny as I expected. Lot's more angst then predicted. Oh well. I'm taking reqests for this!** **Also, new poll up on my profile! **

**It's who should Melvin be paired up with. The one who gets the least votes, will end up with my OC Rachel, who I mentioned just now.**

**Peace and Pixies**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


End file.
